Love in the Mist: Book One
by The Craver
Summary: A fanfiction series written by my girlfriend, Anastacie Colbert, and I (Anastacie Colbert is her pen name). It tells the sotry of the romances between the Doctor& Elsa, the Professor & Anna, Rumple & Belle and the Master & Victoria (also known as Ingrid, in some stories).
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The Doctor was sitting on the steps in the TARDIS, upset an miserable. He had just lost the two closest friends he ever had. Amy and Rory. He was so depressed that he didn't even know that River Song was at the console, flying the TARDIS herself._

"_River..." the Doctor said. "They were your parents. Sorry. I didn't even think."_

"_Doesn't matter," River said, not looking up from the console._

"_Of course it matters."_

"_What matters is this, Doctor," River said, looking up. "Don't travel alone."_

"_Travel with me then."_

"_Whenever and wherever you want. But not all the time. One psychopath per TARDIS, don't you think?" River pulled a switch, then faced the Doctor. "Okay. This book I've got to write, _Melody Malone_. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published?"_

"_Yes, yes."_

_River sighed, and went over to the Doctor. "I'll tell you to write an afterword. For you. Maybe you'll listen to her." She then went down the corridor and used her vortex manipulator to materialize out of the TARDIS._

"_The last page," the Doctor said, looking up. He got up, and stopped the TARDIS, which landed in Central Park. He raced over the bridge and towards the picnic spot he was at with Amy and Rory. Once there, he picked up the last few pages of _Melody Malone_ – the afterword – and looked at it, before starting to read it._

Afterword by Amelia Williams

Hello, old friend.

And here we are. You and me on the last page.

By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone, so know that we lived well and we're very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always.

Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while and you might be alone, which you should never be.

Don't be alone, Doctor.

And do one more thing for me: There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while so she's going to need a lot of hope.

Go to her. Tell her a story.

Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she will never forget. Tell her she will go to see and fight pirates, she'll fall in love with a man who will wait 2000 years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, and save a whale in outer space.

Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond.

And this is how it ends.

_After reading, the Doctor took a deep breath and stood up, going back to the TARDIS. He flicked a switch – the Randomizer – which would take the Doctor to a random place anywhere in time and space. The place it picked out was a neighbour to the grand country of Misthaven, and featured lots of snow. This place was called Arendelle._


	2. The Professor

**Chapter ONE: What is his Name?**

As soon as Clara passed out, she found herself in a strange room with Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax. "So glad you could make it," Madame Vastra said, handing Clara some tea, which she took.

"Where am I?" Clara asked.

"Exactly where you were, but sleeping," Jenny said.

"Time travel has always been possible in dreams," explained Madame Vastra. "We are awaiting only one more participant..."

"Oh, no," Strax said. "Not the one with the gigantic head."

"It's hair, Strax," Jenny corrected.

"Ugh! _Hair_..." Strax said, when River Song poofed in in a cloud of smoke.

"Madame Vastra," River said.

"Professor," Madame Vastra said. "Help yourself to some tea."

"Why thank you," River said, poofing wine up for her self.

"How did you do that?" Jenny asked.

"Disgracefully," River said, then her gaze turned to Clara. "Clara..."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked.

"No. But you will..." Clara stared back. "Professor River Song. The Doctor might have mentioned me?"

"Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Of cause he had. Professor Song," Clara said. "Sorry. It's just that I never realised you were a woman."

"Well, neither did I," Strax said.

"Perhaps we should get down to the business at hand," Madame Vastra said, breaking the awkward silence.

"That might be good, dear, yes," Jenny agreed.

Madame Vastra nodded, and through some particles into the air, which formed themselves into a picture. "Clarence DeMarco, murderer. Under sentence of death, he offered us this in exchange for his life." Madame Vastra waved her hand and the picture turned into Gallifreyan.

"Space-time coordinates," observed River.

"This, Mr DeMarco claims, is the location of the Doctor's greatest secret."

"Which is?" Clara asked.

"We don't know," Jenny said. "It's a secret."

"The Doctor does not discuss his secrets with anyone, my dear," Madame Vastra said. "If you're still entertaining the idea that you're an exception to this rule, ask yourself one question: What is his name?"

Clara stared at her. "Well, I know it," River said.

"What? Clara asked. "You know his name? He told you?"

"I made him."

"How?"

"It took a while..."

"So … So you were a friend of his, then?"

"A little more than a friend. A long time ago."

"He's still never contacted you?" Madame Vastra asked.

"He doesn't like endings," River said, while Jenny gasped. "So what else did this DeMarco tell you? He didn't just buy his life with some coordinates. "How did he prove his value?"

"One word only."

"What word?"

"A word I've heard in connection with the Doctor before. Trenzalore."

"How exactly did he describe what he was giving you?"

Madame Vastra waved her hand and transformed the pictures into the face of DeMarco, which said, "The Doctor has a secret, you know. He has one he will take to the grave. And it is discovered."

"You misunderstood," River said.

"Ma'am," Jenny started to say. "Sorry, I … I just realised I forgot to lock the door."

"It doesn't matter, Jenny," Madame Vastra said. "What misunderstanding? Tell me."

"No, ma'am, please...I should have locked up before we went into the trance."

"Jenny. It doesn't matter."

"Someone's broken in. Someone's with us. I can hear them."

"Jenny. Are you alright?"

"Sorry, ma'am. So sorry. So sorry, so sorry. Think I've been murdered," Jenny said, as she faded out.

"Jenny?" Madame Vastra asked.

"What's happened to her?" Clara asked.

"Jenny, can you hear me?"

"Speak to us, boy," Strax said.

"Jenny!" Cried Madame Vastra.

"You're under attack," River said, slowly getting up. "You must wake up now. Just wake up! Do it!" And with that, River slapped Madame Vastra's cheek, prompting her to wake up. "You too Strax. Wake up now," River said, throwing her wine in his face, which caused him to wake up too.

Both Clara and River then went to each other, as Whispermen came into the dream conference, surrounding them. "Tell the Doctor. Tell the Doctor," the whispered endlessly.

"Tell him what?" Clara asked, as the Great Intelligence appeared in the form of the dream particles.

"His friends are lost forever more," the Great Intelligence said. "Unless he goes to Trenzalore."

"No, you can't say that," River said. "He can't go there. You know he can't."

But, for Clara, her dream state was weakening. She could slowly her the Doctor calling out. When she did, she found herself staring up at the Professor. "Hey..." she said, smiling.

"You alright?" He asked.

Clara nodded, sitting up slowly, with her head in her hand. "Think so..."

"Good," the Professor said, as he helped her up, and went with her to the Doctor, who was in the hall, blindfolded.

"Artie?" The Doctor called out. "Am I getting warm? Am I getting warm? Look, I'm pretty sure you have to tell me if I'm getting warm. I'm-m-m-m pretty sure that's in the rules."

"Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Ha, Clara!" The Doctor said. "How are you. Don't worry. Everything is under control."

"What are you doing, Dad?" The Professor asked.

"Oh, um … Mr Maitland went next door, so I said I'd look after the kids. They wanted to go to the cinema but I said, "No." I said, "No. Not until you two finished … canoodling." I was very firm."

"Doctor … We were not canoodling," Clara said firmly.

"Did you actually say canoodling?" The Professor asked.

"Well, no," the Doctor said. "They came up with that by themselves. And the, they suggested that we play Blind Man's Bluff...So … Where are they?"

The Professor waved his hand, which made the blindfold on the Doctor dissipate. "My guess is they tricked you so they can go to the cinema."

"The little … Daleks," the Doctor said, then noticed a serious look on Clara's face. "Whats wrong?"


End file.
